


Temptress

by Invisible_Sarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Sarah/pseuds/Invisible_Sarah
Summary: Temptress. Vixen. Enchantress.All words to describe Hermione Granger.She had the audacity to waltz around the Burrow in small little shorts swaying her hips back and forth.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	Temptress

Temptress. Vixen. Enchantress. 

All words to describe Hermione Granger. 

She had the audacity to waltz around the Burrow in small little shorts swaying her hips back and forth. 

Mom and dad were off seeing Charlie in Romania, so Ron came up with the idea that we should upgrade the kitchen and other parts of the house. New appliances, as well as some fresh paint and flooring. Considering we were now all grownup and had big kid money we thought we would do something nice. Not that they will probably appreciate it. 

We’ve been working on it for the last several days, and each morning Granger would wake up a couple hours before everyone else. Breakfast was cooked and dishes were cleaned and put away for the upcoming projects, as well as had everything pulled out to work on the projects efficiently. 

The second morning of all of us being at the burrow I rolled out of bed and found her curled up in an armchair getting reading done while the house was still silent. 

What really got me hot and bothered was catching her dance around the kitchen with Hugo and Rosie. Her face split open by a genuine smile as she curtsied and dipped to the little children, rocking two and froe with a child always on her hips. 

“Merlin, I want to give her children,” I groaned while the lump in my pants hardened. 

Late at night we would occasionally “accidentally” stumble into each other in a deserted hallway. 

I would catch her before she tumbled down the stairs and firmly press her into the wall, making sure she felt, all of me.

“Granger,” I’d grin.

“It’s actually Weasley,” she’d blush at me. 

I slowly lowered my mouth to hers, waiting for her to arch into me before seizing her lips, as moan escaped her mouth. She tastes like honey. I thrust my hands into her hair while she clung to my shirt. Taking control, she shoved me into the opposite wall causing a picture to come loose and crash further down the stairs. 

“Tease,” I growled as we began to hear voices.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she would sigh breathlessly.

“I know.”

Still blushing, she’d run down the hall while I was left to pleasure myself in the bathroom privately. 

I swear she wears the shorts on purpose, she knows what it does to me. 

When we all started working in the living room, I caught myself sneaking glances every couple minutes or so.

“Got a crush there Gred?” my twin teased me. 

A blush crawled up my face.

“Hey Hugo, come here!” I called out.

The chubby gingered boy waddled his way over.

“Go tell you mom I have a crush on her.”

The boy’s face split into a grin and waddled back off to his mother. 

“You’ve got it bad Fred,” George snickered. While watching the boy gesture to Granger while pointing back at us. 

Granger grinned at me but was now flushed in the face. 

“Every man should have a crush on his wife George,” I said squeezing his shoulder before moving closer to my wife and children. 

“So, I hear you have a crush on me,” she smirked.

“Temptress,” I hissed. 

“Get a room,” Ron yelled, trying to shield Rose and Hugo’s eyes from our kissing. “Think of the children!”

“I am thinking about children!” I shouted back happier than I ever thought I’d be.


End file.
